


Old School Case (#5 Case)

by ladygray99



Category: White Collar
Genre: Community: whitecollar100, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-20
Updated: 2011-02-20
Packaged: 2017-10-15 19:27:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/164173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladygray99/pseuds/ladygray99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neal doesn’t do those kinds of cons anymore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Old School Case (#5 Case)

Neal placed the case on the small table. There was a layer of black dust on top from years in storage. Even before prison he thought he’d never need the contents again. He had moved beyond those kinds of cons.

He flipped the latches praying the contents were still good. They were top quality at the time, especially designed for him and he had no desire to work with substitutes.

He pulled out a metal tube and twisted it open. The lipstick was still perfect.

“Peter I swear to god this is the only time I’m going undercover in drag.”


End file.
